Every Time We Touch
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: What do you do when you desperately need to talk to someone, but it can't be your twin? Why steal one of your little sister' spare, never before used diaries of course!


**Summary: **What do you do when you desperately need to talk to someone, but it can't be your twin? Why steal one of you little sister' spare, never before used diaries of course!

**WARNING!:**This story contains some themes that may offend some readers. It was rated mature for a reason, and quite frankly, if you do not like a story that includes twincest, incest, slash (boy X boy), then please go find a story that is more to your taste.

**Disclaimer: **If I was Rowling, and wrote the Harry Poter series, I would have had different pairings, and most probably, less grammatical errors. Seeing as these are not true in the beloved series, I hope that you have all deducted that I am not in fact J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter or anything else concerning the potterverse, though I can still dream...

**Author' Note:**Salutations! For all of you who have read my work before, I welcome you back, and for those of you who are new, I would like to thank you for giving my work a try. This story popped up into my head as I was listening to 'Everytime we Touch' by Cascadia, and I just couldn't shake it. Sadly, I was studying for a unit test I will be taking tomorrow morning, first period too (gah!)... So, I'm hoping that I know enough from listening in class to pass with a decent grade. Wish me luck! Hmmm...when school started I said that I wouldn't let fanfiction affect my grades, but I suppose that is not true at the moment. Sighs. At least I was only taking the course for fun, as I don't actually _need_ it per say for the courses I will pursue at University whenever I get there. And I';m sure no one is all that interested in my rambling, so without further ado, I will check this for errors once more before posting it. I hope you all enjoy.

**Everytime We Touch**

**Chapter One**

My dear manly purple diary... Erm, that is to say journal,

It is I- the most wonderful of wizards; though I suppose you could call me Fred. In light of recent events, I've felt the need to talk to someone about...well things...but I didn't know who to talk to about this... Normally, I would have gone straight to George (who is my identical twin by the way, though I have to say that it was I who was born first, making him my little brother (note the grin)), but for the first time in well... as long as I can remember, I can't talk to him about something...

It isn't a feeling I enjoy.

You'd think that being so alike, that our own mother can't tell us apart, I would want to have something secret from George- something only I know... But it's not true! You have no idea how many times I've tried to talk to him about the way I've been feeling lately, but it just never works! I sometimes wonder if I don't really want him to know, but then I think: can I really go the rest of my life without him knowing? You see dear diary... I think I'm in love. Ah yes, considering how I've been going on, it must seem to you as though I'm making a mountain out of a moke-hill (please note that a moke is a small magical creature, which is used to make moke-skin bags which are different from normal bags because these handy (and costly) bags that shrink so that they are portable, and are more difficult to steal), but it's not the fact that I'm in love which has been causing me so much anguish, but rather with whom...

Now, before I go spilling my heart out to you, you must promise not to reveal this information to another living (or dead for that matter) soul (hmmm...I suppose we should incude inanimate objects in the promise considering what happened with Ginny and the diary, which doesn't bode well for your trust-worthiness by the way... Ah well, I'm desperate).

Okay, I shall take your silence as consent.

Wait... as obvious as it sounds, I just realized that i'm currently talking to a diary (...journal) as if it were a living, breathing being. How silly is that? Erm...no offense meant of course sir. Or rather madam? Or perhaps it would just be easier to refer to you as journal? Fine, diary since I technically stole (though I prefer the term borrowed indefinitely) one of Ginny' spare diaries, which she had yet to write in. So diary it is.

Wow, I'm rambling a lot aren't I? Though I believe it could be on account of me not reall wanting to tell anybody or rather anything as the case may be about who this special person is. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready, so I'll be blunt. I love someone who strictly speaking is out of my grasp; as in there is no way in hell I have a chance with them...

Or rather him.

Sighs. Can't you just feel the silence? Yeah, I know it might come as a suprise to you, that I'm not sexually inclined towards people of the female persuasion. Yes dear diary, if news gets out, I'm sure many hearts will break throughout the whole of England- and who knows were else? And can you wonder why? It's not often you come across a bloke as handsome and funny and I, who is so modest to boot.

Well, unless you happen to be acquainted with my twin.

Speaking of George, I don't know what I would do without him. Honestly speaking, life wouldn't be worth living if he weren't there to share it with me. Ah yes, laugh if you will. I know that I sound like some love-struck fool- and that's because I am. You heard me, I love my twin. In every single aspect of my being that I can think of he compliments me perfectly- and I him. Quite literally, we complete each other... There's just the little facts of us being related by blood (twins no less!) and the fact that I don't think that he's gay... Come to think of it diary, George and I have never talked about sexuality and such, so maybe I have a chance? I know it's a slim one, but it's still something...

Merlin I hope he could love me half as much as I do him...

**Reviews are LOVED. *****Bats eyelashes***

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
